


shards

by BDEblueyes



Series: BDE does SG14 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, Haiku, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, spirit gate 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDEblueyes/pseuds/BDEblueyes
Summary: Seto misses Jou. is this one of his therapy journal entries from Too Busy (Being Yours)? is it something else entirely? who knows, 'cause i sure don't!
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: BDE does SG14 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209260
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	shards

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [SerenaJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones) \- beta reader extraordinaire

It’s cold here without you, Jou. Do you know? Do you care? I haven’t been warm since you left. Haven’t felt whole since you left. And there’s nothing I want more than to find you. Bring you back. Tell you how wrong I was. Tell you how sorry I am.

I want to make it better. I was stupid. I took you for granted. I thought that you would always be there. You said that you would always be there. But you said it on the same day I said that I would always be yours. When we believed. I didn’t keep that promise, did I? So how can I expect you to keep yours. I can’t look at myself.

Not without the memory of you. Standing next to me. Tying my tie. Fixing my collar. Making me better in a million miniscule ways. I wasted them all. You were always the better version of me. Now the mirror laughs a twisted laugh at me from a million broken shards.


End file.
